


Little Flame

by inatrice



Series: Drabbles and Twitter Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon!Keith, M/M, Slice of Life, Witches and their familiars, witch!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: Keith loving his life as a Witch's familiar.As his movements became apparent, he felt the giant hand of his love come up to pat him and he stretched languidly at the touch, surrounded by warmth on all sides now. There was no way he wanted to move, but once Shiro's hand moved away he pushed himself up and out of his fabric cave. Keith blinked at the brightness of the day and heard a chuckle above him.“Good morning, sunshine.” Shiro said with a soft smile.





	Little Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimHeaperr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/gifts).



> I'm gonna start a little series of prompts I get from twitter! So this is the first one! Tiny Dragon!Keith that rides around in Shiro's pocket and hordes whatever Shiro decides to put in that pocket from Grim. Thank u for the prompt and thank u for your patience ily. Also I shared these prompts with a fellow writer to see our writing compatibility, I'm so excited to work with you Alisa!
> 
> Back on my minimal editing/non-betad bullshit!

He pressed himself farther into the warmth at his back and curled tighter in on himself as a small rumble traveled thru his body. Keith let his claws catch on the threads of the fabric and yawned. He was in his favorite place in the world. 

As his movements became apparent, he felt the giant hand of his love come up to pat him and he stretched languidly at the touch, surrounded by warmth on all sides now. There was no way he wanted to move, but once Shiro's hand moved away he pushed himself up and out of his fabric cave. Keith blinked at the brightness of the day and heard a chuckle above him.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Shiro said with a soft smile.

Keith's jaw opened in his form of a smile and his fangs glinted in the light. He pushed himself up and out of the pocket he had been sleeping in and pressed his muzzle to the corner of Shiro's mouth. “Good morning,” he purred.

Keith crawled out of the pocket fully, and let his wings stretch as he laid himself across Shiro's broad shoulders, gossamer, red designs sparkling in the sunlight. Shiro raised another large hand and Keith pressed his scaled head into his love’s touch.

Shiro kicked against his horse, a jet black friesian mare named Leona who Keith also adored, and they set off on the trail at a faster pace. Keith was excited to return to their village after their gathering mission through the forest. Shiro's spell shop functioned as their home as well, a small loft on the second floor with a soft bed covered in warm furs and a small stable on the side for Leona as well. Shiro's customers always seemed to think Keith was quite the novelty, after all, not many witches had a faerie dragon to call their own. It helped drum up business, and in return Keith hoard grew more wondrous than any of his cousins’. 

Keith flicked his head upwards, hearing the flap of wings before a bird's cry rang out. A raven circled overhead, inky black feathers reflecting green in the sunlight. Keith felt himself grin again as she tilted her wings and dropped down from the sky. He slid his back half off of Shiro's left shoulder to make room for their guest. 

Pidge landed a moment later, first bowing to Shiro and then to Keith. She stuck out her leg, a note attached for Shiro. 

“Thank you, Pidge.” Shiro said with a smile, reaching up and taking the small scroll of parchment from her. 

As he read, Pidge stuck her head out towards Keith and Keith stuck out a paw. A small opal was placed in his claws, an offering from Pidge's witch Allura. Keith's wings fluttered in delight as he eyed the shimmering stone. Shiro laughed at the two of them as he slid the note from Allura into his robes. Where Shiro focused on practical home spells and protection, Allura focused her magic towards healing. They often worked in tandem to keep the residents of their village healthy and happy. 

Shiro reached into one of his pouches and took out a strip of dried fish to give to his friend's familiar. Pidge snapped it out of his fingers and let him stroke her feathers. “Thank you!” she said in her throaty raven voice.

“You're very welcome, Pidge.” Shiro said as he scratched the top of her head. “Let Allura know we'll be back before night falls.” He looked down at his own familiar with a raised eyebrow.

Keith threw a toothy grin at his friend. “Thank you for the opal, Pidge!” He trilled. Pidge bowed her head again and took off to go back to the village.

The three of them rode on, Leona trotting so that they could get home quicker. Keith and his witch spoke in hushed tones between each other, Keith unable to take his eyes off of his newest treasure. They made it back within their walled village before sundown, the townspeople waving and greeting them as they made their way through the cobbled street. Keith fluttered next to his love, more comfortable to fly around now that they were home. He flew in between some children, making them giggle as he swiped his tail at their ears.

Once they were back at their shop, Keith flew up to the loft while Shiro put Leona away. He dove under the wardrobe where his hoard lie and placed his newest treasure on the left hand side, next to his other precious stones. He leaned back and admired all he had gathered until he heard Shiro come in through the door. With a flap of his wings, Keith flew down to the fireplace and breathed a fire into life in the hearth. 

“Thank you, sweetling.” Shiro hummed to him as he deposited their harvest bags onto the table for sorting. Keith clambered up one of the table legs, eager to help with the task. He was great at organizing and loved helping his witch stay orderly.

Shiro upturned the bags unceremoniously and Keith snorted in his direction, only to get a teasing pat on the head back. Keith set to work, moving everything into larger categories first- mushrooms here, herbs here, berries there- and moving the same ingredients into smaller piles. 

Hardly ten minutes passed before their front door was being opened, customers come to collect. They were a set of young twins, Keith remembered them coming in three days ago before they had left to find more ingredients. Keith continued to sort as Shiro sealed up the protection charm he'd made for their father for his hunting trip with black candle wax. Keith watched him fondly as he smiled at the children, kneeling down to their level as he gave them their charm and sent them back on their way. Shiro turned back to the fireplace to start up dinner and Keith continued sorting, the two of them humming a melody they learned from the birds on their latest trip. A few more customers pop into their home before the night fully sets upon them, some picking, some ordering. Shiro always greets them with a smile and Keith shows off his shiny scales once he’s finished sorting. 

Shiro eventually locks the door for the night, reinvigorating the protection wards over the door frame before climbing the ladder to their loft. Keith was already sliding underneath the furs for the night, letting fire fill his blood to warm their bed. Shiro flopped down after him, smiling as his dragon familiar cuddled against his side. Keith pressed his muzzle to Shiro’s face, letting out a purring sound as he wished his love goodnight. Tomorrow would bring new customers, new recipes, and new treasures for Keith to add to his hoard under the wardrobe. He could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet little thing! Thank you for reading! Come find me on Twitter @inatrice. ILU!


End file.
